Walt en el reino olvidado
by Orcrist1974
Summary: La situación era peor ahora. Walt Disney necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Oswald, pero a su edad y solo, no lograría nada. Así que ahora requeriría de una ayuda muy especial. -*-*-*- Sorpresiva continuación de mi historia "Walt y Oswald" Podría decir que es el mismo fanfic, pero ya el título no iba, así que lo que sería el capítulo 8 de "Walt y Oswald" es este nuevo.
1. Nota de autor

He descubierto recientemente que me gusta más escribir capítulos cortos.  
Lo mismo al leerlos.  
Leer cosas cortas, osea _concisas._  
Cuando escribía largas historias y largos capítulos, solía retrasarme e incluso bloquearme, precisamente por eso.

* * *

Estas historias con Walt Disney son historias ficticias con personajes y datos reales. Walt en el Reino Olvidado tiene algunos cambios cronológicos y claro que algunas cosas están adaptadas a mi historia

Al igual que como hice con _"Nace un ratón",_ interpreto.  
Basándome en hechos y datos, dramatizo e interpreto, como alguien que también dibuja y también tiene personajes.

Me identifico mucho con Walt, por eso no me cuesta nada escribir sobre él.

Y como dije en el epílogo de _"Walt y Oswald",_ es posible que vengan más fics con Walt ❤  
Por ahora están estos dos que son en realidad una historia.

* * *

No está de más recordar que esta historia es continuación de _"Walt y Oswald"_


	2. Intro

**SIRENIA**

 **"The other side"**

 _"There's a light and a darkened road_

 _There's a night and a fading hope_

 _There was a dream that once was mine_

 _But now it seems it has passed with time"_

 _"There's a voice inside my head_

 _There's a hope, now long since dead_

 _It's all a wonder, will I abide?_

 _I hear you calling from the other side_

 _I hear you calling from the other side"_


	3. Capítulo 1

Terrible voz que nunca existió, era la voz que había imaginado nada más:

 _"Estoy aquí para hacerte recordar, Walt"_

Y Walter recordó.

Qué facil fue deshacerse de él cuando no lo fue la primera vez -pensaba en toda su madurez- y lo lamentaba demasiado.

Cuando algo que no tenía voz, la tiene de repente, era para decirle algo importante, pero un joven de 26 años lleno de ambición y de sueños, harto de que las adversidades truncaran sus sueños, podía ser a la vez demasiado tonto.

El hecho era que había abandonado a su primer personaje, de la manera más tonta en verdad y ahora se sentía irremediablemente mal.

Oswald le había dicho unas cuantas verdades y ¿qué hizo él? Le dio la espalda y se fue a pasear.

Y ahora no podría volver a verlo.

Pero el conejo afortunado sí podía, y lo estaba haciendo, podía ver a Walter en aquel momento, desde un lugar del que no podía salir.

Tenía sus ojos ovalados y muy negros brillando de esperanzas, gracias a aquellas palabras que le había dicho su creador allá en el parque.

Pero la tristeza se adueñaba de él nuevamente.

 _"Walt, yo sé que tú puedes" dijo pero nadie lo escuchó._

* * *

Durante su trayecto a casa, Disney no habló. Siempre ocultando, siempre aparentando, y con una sonrisa en la cara cuando se encontraba en público.

Toda esa gente pasaba a su alrededor como sombras borrosas _"¡señor Disney señor Disney!"_ pero él no captaba nada.

Tampoco podía decirle a nadie que había pasado la mañana siendo joven otra vez y que había estado en Disneylandia, acompañado por una alucinación.

No, no dijo nada. Ya todos estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por él como para añadirle una enfermedad mental a eso.

Aunque Lillian no hiciera comentarios, se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y Walter no haría nada más para aumentar su dolor.

 _"Pero no fue una alucinación"_ le aclaró su voz interior.

Esa noche estuvo más pensativo que nunca, con la mirada pérdida hacia las estrellas, desde la ventana.

Se preguntaba si debía hacer algo, eso era lo que le decía su interior. Se preguntaba si desearle a una estrella aun funcionaría para él.

-Walt, necesitas descansar, querido. No has parado en todo el día- le dijo una voz.

-Lilly, tranquila. No quiero oírte hablar así- él notaba aquella tristeza - Estoy bien, créeme, que todavía Walt Disney no se va de esta tierra-

Lillian era fuerte, no lloró ni le mostró debilidad. Pero igual él la consuela.

-No estás bien ¿Qué te sucede? Solo dime...- ella insistía en saber, porque no podía ocultarle que no era la enfermedad lo que tenía esa noche.

Por un rato, Walter permaneció en silencio. Luego, la mira a los ojos y dice:

-Me encontré con viejos sueños. Hoy, en la oficina. ¿Podrás a caso creerme eso?-

-Querido, yo creo cualquier cosa- ella se ríe -Tienes algo de magia ¿recuerdas?-

Sí, Disney sí recordaba, eso decían todos.

-¿Pero crees que aún la tenga?-

-Definitivamente-

Y eso significó todo para él.

El mundo sabía que Walter tenía algo de magia, como había dicho Dick Van Dyke cuando trabajaron juntos _"A ver si se me pega algo de tu magia, Walt"_ últimamente, después de saber que tenía cáncer, después de saber sobre el fin, él había dejado de creer que la tenía.

Hasta ese día, Lillian tal vez tenía razón.

Su esposa lo deja solo, en las penumbras, y regresa a observar a través de la ventana.

Las estrellas, la luna.

-De alguna manera tengo que buscarlo. Debo hacerlo- murmuraba en voz baja -No puedo abandonarlo otra vez-

Suspira con dificultad, terminando en otra atormentante tos.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

Así decide cerrar las cortinas y retirarse. Después de todo, él no se acostaba para dormir.

Se acostaba para soñar.

Y esa noche soñaba, que debía hacerlo, y tal vez sería lo último que haría en su vida.


	4. Capítulo 2

_"Lo lamento mucho, ahora veo todo lo que quisiste decirme_ "

En la tierra del olvido, el conejo afortunado leía aquella carta escrita por la mano de su creador.

Tenía miedo del lugar donde estaba, de nuevo allí, completamente solo.

Deseaba volver, pero no podría volver. No hasta que él hiciera eso posible.

 _"Te decepcioné otra vez pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de recapacitar contigo"_ continuó leyendo.

Y Oswald se ilusionó mucho, y se sentó sobre la nada, a esperar.

Aquellas cartas venían del mundo y eran pensamientos de Walter que después de 38 años volvía a pensar en él.

-Yo sé que no fue tu culpa, Walt- habló entonces, con la voz que le había imaginado Disney.

Y tenía esperanzas, y esa esperanza lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Al día siguiente Disney no fue a la oficina, y ese día siguiente también disimulaba que había llorado en la noche.

Ese día torció su recorrido, que usualmente iba hacia la entrada donde lo esperaba su chofer, y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la biblioteca de su casa.

La excusa perfecta era él tomar el descanso que le aconsejaban los doctores.

Se quedó metido en la biblioteca de su casa, revisando cuentos infantiles e incluso, material de su propia compañía.

Y estaba completamente solo porque su esposa había salido y sus hijas hacía tiempo que estaban casadas y con sus familias.

Pero era tonto pensar que él estaba siempre solo:

-Hola-

Walter sonríe y responde como si hubiera estado esperando ese encuentro:

-Hola viejo amigo-

Una alegre figura de orejas negras y redondas brinca de entre los estantes.

-Jajajaja ¿Cómo está todo?- canturrea Mickey con la misma voz de Walt.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Mickey- saluda Walter. Y en otros tiempos ese saludo hubiera sido toda una exclamación, pero ahora era distinto.

Mickey salta hasta la mesa, donde él tenía puestos los libros:

-Cuéntame ¿Qué haces?- y su enorme nariz se asoma por encima de los libros.

-Estoy buscando en dónde pueda estar tu hermano-

-Mi...¿hermano?- los ojos de Mickey crecieron y miraron brillantes a Disney.

-Ah lo olvidé- Disney carraspea. La molesta tos empezaba a dificultar su respiración. Cierra el libro y se sienta - Mickey...-

-Dime, padre- el ratón se acerca y se sube a su regazo.

Walter se dio cuenta en ese momento que Mickey estaba allí porque él lo había llamado.

Tal vez de la misma manera en que había llamado a Oswald.

-Minnie, tus amigos Goofy, Daisy, Donald...Ellos digamos que son "hermanos tuyos" porque yo les di vida igual que a ti. Pero no son realmente _hermanos_ porque los creé para que fueran tus amigos. Pero...- el hombre hace una pausa como buscando la manera de decirlo, de entender en realidad lo que iba a decir, de cómo podía ser una caricatura hermana de otra como lo era Mickey de Oswald -Tú, Mickey, tienes un hermano, hermano de verdad-

-¿En serio?- el ratón casi se cae para atrás- Wow-

-Y está perdido- continuó seriamente y sin entrar en detalles -Se llama Oswald, y tú me puedes ayudar-

-Ohhhh- al enterarse de que Oswald estaba perdido, Mickey se entristece mucho- Quisiera conocerlo-

-Y espero lo hagas. Pero no tengo idea de dónde buscar una caricatura perdida- el hombre sonaba frustrado -En qué historia, en qué lugar. Busco y busco y no hallo dónde podría estar-

-Caray, una caricatura perdida- Mickey se rascaba la cabeza -¿Está realmente perdida?-

-Bueno...- el hombre rectifica -Tal vez "olvidada" sea mejor término-

-Ajá- el ratón lo había hecho dar en el clavo -Debería ser en algún lugar olvidado entonces-

-¿Y qué lugar? Rayos- Walter toma a Mickey y lo baja al piso, se levanta y empieza a buscar alguna idea, o memoria, en los libros otra vez.

Entonces el ratón se empieza a reír.

-¡No eres quien conocí antes, Walt!-

Disney voltea a verlo pues eso era lo mismo que le había dicho Oswald.

-Mickey, tú debes saber algo que me ayude- decía el hombre con una sonrisa cómplice- Tú y yo, ya sabes, hemos sido cómplices en muchas cosas-

-¡Claro!- ríe Mickey de un salto.

-Fantástico amiguito. Sabía que no me decepcionarías... Dime-

-¡TÚ creaste todo! ¡Solo tú puedes encontrarlo y descubrir qué lo llevó hasta a ti!- fue lo que le dijo Mickey, pero al ver el desconcierto en el hombre, continúa -Pero si puedo ayudarte, padre, te digo que debemos buscar a Oswald donde lo dejaste la última vez. Porque eso debes recordarlo, debe haber algún lugar-

-Pues sí, aquella Disneylandia de mi sueño, pero no creo que...-

-¡AJÁ!-

-No creo que aquel lugar sea _un lugar_ \- se explicaba Disney.

-Lo es-

-Ok...- Walter piensa y entonces ya no encontraba tan descabellada la idea del ratón -Es verdad, puede que eso sea- concuerda al fin.

-Me alegro entonces- Mickey da un brinco.

-Mickey, tienes que llevarme a Disneylandia tal como hizo Oswald. Así no puedo ni caminar, estoy demasiado viejo y enfermo...-

Mickey ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, como si no comprendiera aquello.

-Disculpa, no es algo que quiera hablar contigo ahora...- añadía al ver el gesto ingenuo en el rostro de su ratón.

Y se hizo un silencio revelador.

-Necesito ser joven para regresar a aquella Disneylandia, la de mi sueño, y necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo-

-¡OKAY!- ríe Mickey con su misma voz, la voz de Walter - Suena divertido. Pero en serio has olvidado cosas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Walt, tú fuiste quién lo hizo todo. Tú eres el que tiene la magia-

 _"Otra vez eso de la magia"_ piensa Walter con una mueca.

-Te olvidaste- menea la cabeza Mickey, esa cabeza con las dos redondas orejas.

-No me he olvidado de eso- se defiende Disney -Es que aquello es otro tipo de magia-

Mickey ríe, contagiando a Walt.

-No exactamente-

-¿Qué fue lo que hice exactamente? Explícame Mickey-

-Si fuiste a una Disneylandia imaginaria como un hombre joven, fuiste tú el que lo hizo, no Oswald-

Dijo esto el ratón y sonrió feliz.


	5. Capítulo 3

-Explícame cómo tengo un hermano, padre-

Mickey lo sorprendió con esa pregunta.

-...el cómo Oswald es mi hermano, y Donald mi amigo-

-Oh, Llámame Walt- era muy incómodo para Disney responderle. Hablarle de esas cosas a ese rostro ingenuo, de miradas graciosas y tiernas.

Algo que había creado para que fuera puro, feliz e incorruptible.

"No eres un reemplazo, Mickey" pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, y su rostro se endureció "Jamás le permitiría a alguien llamarte reemplazo"

-Hay que concentrarse en nuestra misión- dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué Oswald fue olvidado?- pero el ratón no podía concentrarse en la misión.

Walter carraspea, pero no puede resistirse a contestarle, así que toma aire y se dispone a abrirse ante su ratón:

-Verás, Mickey. En mi mundo, los personajes son... ficticios, la gente no los cree reales. Las otras personas no son como nosotros, los creadores. Y entonces cuando uno trabaja con ellos, pues, suceden cosas que te obligan a dejarlos. Somos muy pocos los que sabemos que ustedes también tienen vida, y por lo tanto sentimos pena por lo que les sucede-

Los dos iban caminando ahora por el jardín de la casa de los Disney, cuyo tren se paseaba por todo alrededor, y entonces ahí estaba otra vez la tos...

Y esa vez botó sangre.

Enseguida Disney oculta eso.

-Entonces yo tuve que olvidarme de Oswald porque ya no era mío. No podía hacer más nada. Él era de otros, que lo usaron por un tiempo y luego lo botaron- y su voz se quebró sorpresivamente.

Mickey se impactó soltando una exclamación.

-Lo siento tal vez exageré con eso de "botar" Es que yo soy muy sentimental y dramático- y comenzó a toser.

-¡Hay que hacer algo Walt!- gritó el ratón.

El hombre asiente y dice:

-Lo sé, he de regresar a la Disneylandia de mi sueño- se detuvo decidido - Y tú debes acompañarme-

El pequeño ratón lo observa y luego sacude sus orejas de arriba a abajo.

-¿Verdad amigo?- Disney buscaba su aprobación.

-Está bien, podríamos intentar esa opción- entonces Mickey suelta una risa optimista.


	6. Capítulo 4

Ortensia y Fanny, y sus hijos. En el olvido, el conejo afortunado pensaba en su vida pasada y entonces quiso buscar y saber dónde estaban todos sus amigos. De repente dejó su estado pasivo y de espera, y se pone de pie, para caminar y descubrir qué había en aquella nada.

Para averiguar si en realidad él estaba solo en el olvido.

* * *

-Bueno ¿Estás listo, Mickey?-

Disney seguía parado en el medio del jardín, alto frente a su ratón, que su sombra lo cubría por completo.

-Estoy listo, Walt- Mickey le guiña el ojo.

Disney le extiende su mano y Mickey la toma.

Así regresan a la casa, como si supieran exactamente para dónde iban.

Pero no era así, la verdad era que Walter aún no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Pero como le había dicho Mickey, él lo creaba todo.

Entonces pensó:

-Bien, recuerdo cuando me senté a pensar en Disneylandia, cuando me dije que quería hacer un lugar en esta tierra en donde los niños y los adultos pudieran ser felices- comenzó a recordar sueños e ilusiones, tratando de revivir al viejo soñador. Ambos habían llegado de nuevo al estudio, en donde Disney pasaba horas y horas trabajando

-Menos mal, Mick, que yo no creo cosas horribles. Porque si no, esto en verdad me asustaría-

El ratón lo mira con curiosidad.

-Emm, no hagas caso a todo lo que diga, amiguito- agregaba el hombre -Me volví un viejo tonto-

La verdad es que no era nada graciosa esa idea de enfrentarse a lo que se había creado. Disney confiaba en que no había nada horrible en su reino...

 _Pero sí lo había, Walt_ -le recordaba la voz- Hay monstruos marinos, hay demonios en montañas, hay brujas y madrastras malvadas, dragones...

-Walt, Waaalt- Mickey lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, bueno, estoy tratando de hacer lo que hice ayer. Pero...-

Ayer Oswald lo había jalado del brazo y lo había sacado de su oficina, y así habían llegado a Disneylandia.

-Me estoy aburriendo- al fin Mickey entra en acción, para hacer a Walter reaccionar -¡Vámonos de aquí!-

Entonces el ratón se adelanta y empieza a jalar al hombre, y bastante pesado que era Disney.

-Subiste de peso, Walt- comenta con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí- ríe Disney también.

El ratón se empeñó en llevarlo a la biblioteca de donde habían salido, arrastrando al hombre, y así hasta que por fin lograran salir de allí otra vez a un nuevo mundo.

-¿Y bien?- habló nuevamente Walter.

Su gruesa y profunda voz retumbó en el vacío.

Parecía que habían caminado horas. Cosa que no era posible en su estado de salud.

No soltaba la mano de Mickey, y la aferraba tan firmemente que tal vez su ratón sintiera dolor.

-¿A dónde llegamos?- preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta porque aquello no se parecía en nada a Disneylandia.

-Tranquilo. Yo sí conozco esto- le aclaraba Mickey -Es un sitio no definido-

Al ver que el hombre no discernía agregó:

-Es cuando tú no defines tus sueños, Walt-

-Oh-

-¿Qué sucede...?- se entristeció Mickey -Ya no sueñas como antes-

-Tienes razón. Lo mismo me dijo Oswald, que yo no era el mismo de antes. Lo sé-

La mirada de su ratón era desoladora.

-Pero, ánimo, ahora soy yo otra vez- le dijo Walt para animarlo.

Pero Mickey no se convencía de eso, y la prueba estaba en aquel lugar.


	7. Capítulo 5

Ciertamente no se había dado cuenta todavía que había vuelto a ser joven.

Lo hacía ahora, soltando una exclamación:

-Mírame, Mick- extendió sus manos y al brillo de aquella luz sobrenatural estaban las manos jóvenes que habían dibujado desde Blanca Nieves hasta Bambi.

-¡JA JA!- el ratón le dio ánimos, bailoteando a su alrededor.

-Bueno- ahora Disney sí que estaba animado. Mucho más ágil, ligero, con mejor vista y respiración perfecta, Walter era un hombre con una misión -Ahora ayúdame a buscar el parque. Regresemos a Disneylandia, amiguito-

-Okay, veamos- Mickey extendió la vista hacia el blanco de la neblina -Creo que una vez anduve por aquí ¡Ya vengo!- gritó impetuoso y se fue.

-Hey Mick, espera ¿Qué hago yo?- exclamó pero ya era tarde, la neblina hacía que perdiera de vista a Mickey -¡Maldición! ¡No quiero que se me pierda Mickey también!-

Y ahí estaba el temor otra vez...

El hombre trotó detrás del ratón pero luego tuvo miedo de que él no pudiera encontrarlo. Así que se detuvo.

-Rayos. En fin. Estoy seguro de que Mickey sabrá regresar-

Buscó donde sentarse allí cerca y enseguida unos bancos aparecieron. Y eran los mismo del parque.

Ahora sí tenía la certeza de que estaban en Disneyland. Pero ¿qué era lo que sucedía?

Walter se sentó y deseó más que nunca tener un cigarrillo.

Pero debía ignorar eso, se enfocó en el parque y en lo difícil que era distinguir a Disneylandia, entre aquella bruma blanca tan espesa y desconcertante.

Entonces... escuchó algo.

Pero no era Mickey, ni tampoco Oswald, de eso estaba seguro.

En serio que había perdido mucho de su poder juvenil, y ni siquiera siendo joven en ese momento lo recuperaba. Disney en esos últimos años estaba experimentando el asedio de la gris madurez, ésa maligna, que mataba al niño interior. Y la estocada mortal había sido el saber que tenía cáncer.

Finalmente lo habían vencido.

Y estaba cansado de todo, y había estado deseando hacer películas más adultas... Y así era como había estado olvidando "su magia"

Sacudió la cabeza.

Entonces, volvió a mirar a la bruma y definitivamente que allí había algo:

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta.

* * *

El ratón caminaba hacia el castillo de la Bella Durmiente porque sabía dónde estaba, a pesar de la neblina.

Es solo que Walter no podía enfocar su mente.

Pero sería muy difícil encontrar a su hermano olvidado así de esa manera:

-Oh- se lamentaba.

Seguía caminando y caminando porque aquel parque era interminable.

La mente de Walt divagaba demasiado.

-¡Oswald!-

Comenzó a llamar.

* * *

Perdido en aquella nada, ahí seguía Oswald, cruzando un puente apenas visible, el conejo afortunado aun con la esperanza de encontrar a su Ortensia.

Pero su alrededor estaba cobrando forma.

 _"¿Oswald?"_ escuchó.

El conejo se detuvo en seco pues le pareció oir que lo llamaban. Volteó para mirar hacia atrás, giró para todos lados:

Ahora estaba viendo siluetas, de casas, la plaza, los bancos para la gente sentarse.

 _"Estoy en Disneylandia otra vez"_ al fin reconocía, y se emocionó muchísimo:

Dió un brinco de alegría y empezó a buscar qué era lo que lo había llamado.


	8. Capítulo 6

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú Ozzy?-

Disney sonaba muy emocionado ante la idea de haber encontrado a su conejo.

El parque estaba sumido en el blanco de la nada todavía y la presencia desconocida no se revelaba.

El hombre esperó, sin ver nada. Pensando que ahora sí había perdido a Mickey.

-Jajajajajaja, oh Disney. Te pusiste viejo, Disney- habló al fin una horrible voz.

Walter se pone de pie incapaz de reconocer aquella voz. Voltea para todos lados y supo que, tal como ya lo había pensado, cualquier cosa podría encontrarse allí. Cualquier cosa.

Pero seguía confiando en que no había creado nada horrible para su mundo.

En definitiva, él nunca dejaba de ser ingenuo.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, extraño, pero si estás aquí es porque yo te creé. Así que demando respeto, señor- dijo al fin con seguridad, hablando hacía la nada.

-Ohh. No me conoces, Disney...- se mofó la voz - pero tal vez sí has oído hablar de mí. Soy George-

Walter se queda con la vista en blanco por un tiempo.

-¿George? Conozco algunos George...-

-¡Fui uno de tus Imagineers!- gritó la voz entonces, indignada.

Ahora Disney estaba terriblemente asustado, de nuevo se deja caer sobre el único banco que había allí, e hizo memoria:

Sí había oído hablar de ese George, pero eso era lo último que quería encontrarse allí en ese momento...

-Y morí por construir tu sueño, Disney- le recordó implacable la aparición.

-Fue un accidente- balbuceaba Walter, presa de las manipulaciones de aquella aparición.

-Sí, _accidente_ \- bajó el tono la espectral voz -Pero...parece que para ti todo es un accidente ¿No?- agregaba con horrible mofa.

-¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?-

* * *

Entonces Mickey sintió que el reino se estremecía, y temblaba, y las siluetas de las calles, las casas, el castillo... se difuminaban.

-Oh, ¡es Walt!- exclamó con alarma- Oh no oh no oh no- y comenzó a correr de regreso, por donde había llegado.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo otra voz, que Mickey oyó detrás de él y que lo hizo detenerse en seco -¿Hay un terremoto o qué?-

El ratón se queda paralizado en medio del puente, girando su cabeza otra vez hacia el camino que dejaba atrás, mirando hacia la nada que había allá... hasta que empezó a dibujarse allí una pequeña silueta.


	9. Capítulo 7

El ratón abre mucho los ojos, distinguiendo una figura de su misma estatura allí al frente, apareciendo de entre la nada. Y no tuvo miedo.

Mickey enseguida supo que aquél era Oswald:

Y era como él, admiraba con perplejidad.

No era _igual a él_ exactamente, pero cualquiera puede darse cuenta a simple vista de cuándo alguien es igual a uno.

Mickey entendió por qué Walter le había dicho que él era su hermano.

-Hola- saluda el recién aparecido con su voz desconocida.

-Hola- responde el ratón y Oswald da un respingo.

Conocía aquella voz pero ¿Cómo?

¿A caso podía saber el conejo afortunado que la voz de Mickey era hecha por Walt Disney?

-Eres Mickey- adivina, porque él nunca olvidó a las figuras que había visto en la oficina de Walter. Él le había dicho que eran sus hermanos.

-Pues sí, ja, ja- afirma, muy sonrojado el aludido.

Oswald también notaba el parecido, aunque no fueran exactamente iguales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Walt me envió a buscarte- responde Mickey.

-¿En serio?- de la emoción, al conejo le brillan intensamente los ojos y quiso llorar.

-Sí, nuestro padre-

Oswald no podía con tanto. Su pequeño corazón de tinta roja empezó a latir fuerte, y su pequeño cuerpo negro y blanco como el de Mickey, se estremecía de emoción. Pero a la vez tenía demasiadas preguntas.

El reino vuelve a temblar y los asusta.

-¿Qué sucede?- el conejo afortunado no entendía.

-¡Es nuestro padre! Algo le pasa- acierta Mickey con angustia- ¡Ven Oswald, rápido!-

-Pero, pero... Estoy buscando a Ortensia- él no podía olvidarse -¡Y mis conejitos! Debo encontrarlos-

-Ozzy, si Walt olvida todo... ¡Desapareceremos!- apremiaba Mickey y el conejo afortunado accede a ir con él.

* * *

El hombre se había cubierto la cara con sus manos, y sudaba.

Atormentado por alucinaciones, ya no podía concentrarse en nada más.

El fantasma de Piratas del Caribe ya se había ido pero ahora estaba allí Pedro, el más antiguo de los villanos Disney.

Pero Walter nunca imaginó que se volvería contra él.

Era enorme y horrible, y como una sombra lo cubría con las peores dudas y remordimientos posibles.

-¿Por qué todos me juzgan tan severamente?- decía Disney una y otra vez -¿Qué fue lo que hice?-

-¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste, Disney!- lo acusaba el monstruo -Tú sabes ¡Tú sabes!-

El reino desaparecía, ya ni siquiera el banco donde se había sentado estaba allí.

Walt se consumía cada vez más en una pesadilla.


	10. Capítulo 8

-Corre Oswald, corre-

Mickey guiaba al conejo por todo el trayecto, pero cada vez era más difícil saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¡Oh no!- exclamaba al ver que no podía distinguir en dónde estaban, al ver que de su reino no estaba quedando nada.

Que estaban entrando otra vez a la nada en donde había estado Oswald.

-Mickey..- el conejo afortunado lo miraba desconsolado -No sé qué hacer-

-Tenemos que ayudar a Walt, Oswald. No sé lo que pasará si no lo hacemos. No lo sé. Tenemos que llegar con él pero ahora no sé...- el ratón miraba hacia todos lados con desconcierto, y dejó de correr- Cómo hacerlo-

-Oh Mickey ¿Ahora qué?-

* * *

Había sido aterrador, pero eso fue solo su culpa.

Walter estaba muerto por dentro y ésa era la gran tragedia que acabaría con el reino.

Cualquier cosa lo vencería en ese estado.

Si no recuperaba su verdadero ser, se perdería por completo la posibilidad de salvar al conejo afortunado aunque fuera en un futuro.

Se perdería para siempre.

Para siempre.

-Walt- volvían las apariciones, no cesaban. Los visitantes que él voluntariamente no estaba llamando se abalanzaban encima como marejada -O más bien debería preguntar ¿Eres tú Walt Disney?-

La aparición que estaba allí ahora era Goofy.

-¿Eres tú Walt?- volvía a preguntar -¿Walt Disney?-

Pero no se le presentaba de una manera aterradora, no él. Era su personaje favorito.

-Claro que soy yo, Goofy- exclamó el hombre -¿Qué no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?-

Goofy se entristeció.

-Es que... Te veo pero no te reconozco- murmuró entonces -¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Aquello impactaba demasiado a Disney. Aquella pregunta que una y otra vez le decían todos sus personajes.

-Maduré, Goofy. Eso fue lo que pasó. Finalmente la madurez pesa sobre mí- admitió por primera vez. Estaba siendo claro consigo mismo.

Su personaje baja la mirada y era desgarrador ver a Goofy tan aconcojado. Porque él siempre fue el que los divertía a todo.

-Pero estoy luchando contra eso, amigo- lo animaba Disney -No dejaré que lo que me pase a mí acabe con ustedes-


	11. Capítulo 9

-Lo dije y lo prometo, Goofy. Será lo último que haga en mi vida, salvarlos a todos ustedes. Y eso incluye a Oswald-

De repente la lucidez recuperaba todo a su alrededor y se sintió muy optimista otra vez.

-Esta vez lo lograré- las ideas venían como un torrente, estaban allí otra vez. Y el reino se materializaba, y Disneylandia reaparecía.

Había encontrado un sueño al cual aferrarse con pasión, y así logra combatir el monstruo de la gris madurez, y salvar al reino.

Joven y fuerte, aquel era el Walt que había luchado para levantarse de las cenizas. Allí estaba y las alucinaciones malignas desaparecieron para no regresar más.

-Lo lograré. Esta vez lo lograré-

* * *

A su paso aparecían los caminos, las atracciones. El cielo se aclaraba.

Mickey y Oswald recuperaron la vida:

-¡Bravo Walt!- Mickey dio un brinco triunfal -¿Lo ves Oswald? El mundo tiene sentido otra vez-

Y retomaron su camino con ligereza, pasando por el puente del castillo, directo hacia donde habían dejado a su creador.

Oswald y Mickey brincando juntos, felices, pero de repente se estrellaron contra una enorme mole negra.

Era Pedro.

-Jajajaja- rió el peludo gigante -¿Para dónde van, renacuajos?-

-Apártate de nuestro camino, Pedro- lo enfrenta Mickey, ya acostumbrado a combatir aquel villano -Vamos a ver a Walt, nos necesita-

-Jajajaja ¿a ese hombre? Lo acabo de ver. Su querido creador está acabado. Es un cobarde-

-¡Cállate!- Oswald saltó furioso y se abalanzó contra Pedro.

Ellos ya se habían enfrentado antes, así que ahora estaban cara a cara otra vez.

-Tú cállate, conejo, tú no existes. Eres solo un mal recuerdo para Walt Disney, un recuerdo que él desechó. No deberías defenderlo, conejo. Al hombre que te abandonó para reemplazarte por ése- y Pedro señala con sorna a Mickey.

-Tú... tú calla, baboso. No te metas con mi hermano- Oswald quería llorar ante aquellas palabras hirientes, pero no se acobardó -Yo soy su hermano mayor ¿Oíste monstruo? Y lo protegeré-

El conejo afortunado se colocó frente a Mickey para protegerlo de Pedro.

Esto conmovió completamente al ratón.

-Oswald...- balbuceaba de emoción Mickey, pues jamás había tenido un hermano mayor.

Pedro se alzó fuerte y bestial, e iba arremeter contra los dos cuando...por el camino detrás de él se aparecía otra figura, más alta e imponente que

se recortaba justo en medio del parque.

-Lárgate ya, villano- decía la voz de Disney con tranquilidad.

La alta figura se acerca con su típico caminar, y Pedro se queda mudo...

-¡Ya me oíste! Cállate villano y déjalos en paz. Yo te lo ordeno-

Ahora era muy diferente, Pedro no era un monstruo sino su personaje, así que obedeció a Disney y se fue refunfuñando.

-Jajajajaja- Mickey se rió como nunca y saltó a los brazos de Walter -¡Bien hecho!-

Oswald se había quedado rezagado, observando aquella escena como un apátrida. Pues la realidad era que él no formaba parte de nada.

-Oswald- lo llamaba Disney -Estoy aquí-

Era cierto, pensaba Oswald, él había venido a buscarlo.

-¡Lo lograste!- cantaba Mickey.

-Lo logramos, amiguito. Juntos- aclaraba Disney -Tú y yo como siempre-

Mickey se sonrojó mucho.

-Ozzy- Walt volvía a llamar al conejo -Ven-


	12. Capítulo Final

Se quedó por un momento allí parado, tan pequeño y ridículo con sus orejotas.

No se sentía parte de aquello.

Era un intruso.

-Ozzy- el hombre lo miraba con gentileza, y Mickey en sus brazos, igual -Yo sé que dije cosas... Yo sé que te olvidé por muchos años. Pero ya no más. Ahora eres parte de este reino-

Entonces Oswald se acercó, y Disney le extiende la mano:

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte-

El conejo toma su mano y los tres toman un camino muy distinto ahora, caminaban hacia Fantasyland, y Oswald nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

Había estado en el olvido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Podré regresar a casa entonces?- pregunta emocionado.

-Ya estás en casa. Ya no te olvidaré- Disney se detiene -Escucha, el mundo humano a donde yo pertenezco tal vez no pueda verte todavía. Allá rigen leyes que están fuera de mi alcance- suspira profundamente cansado -Pero otros te dibujarán al igual que a Mickey, Minnie, Donald y todos. Cuando yo no esté...-

-¿Qué sucederá contigo, Walt?- pregunta Mickey ansioso.

El hombre no mostró señal alguna de tristeza o debilidad, sin embargo solo responde:

-Mick, tú solo preocúpate por vivir y hacer feliz a los niños, y a los adultos también-

Oswald se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de su creador.

-Y algún día tú Oswald volverás al mundo de los humanos. Te lo aseguro. Pero por ahora, ve, creo que alguien quiere verte-

Walter suelta a Oswald y extiende su mano hacia el frente para señalar Fantasyland. Y estaba vacío el parque, hasta ese momento.

El conejo abre mucho sus ojos, distinguiendo lo que había allá: Había algo en verdad.

Un personaje se aparecía por el camino, era Ortensia:

-¡Oswald!- grita la gatita agitando su mano.

El conejo afortunado no podía creerlo, pues había estado buscando y buscando por todo el lugar sin encontrar nada.

Ahora ella se aparecía.

-¡Ve, vamos!- lo animaban Walter, y Mickey también.

Y detrás de Ortensia venían los conejitos.

-Ohhhh- Oswald exclama y al fin corre hacia ellos.

Walter y Mickey observan cómo se abrazaban todos.

-¡Gracias Walt gracias!- exclamaba Oswald -¡Tengo un hogar!-

-Así es amiguito- el hombre sonreía muy satisfecho -Bueno, y tú, Mick- se dirige a Mickey ahora.

-Otra aventura juntos, Walt- ríe su ratón.

-A ti también te esperan- dice con un gesto.

Mickey salta al piso y juntos siguen su rumbo por ése, su reino, que salió del olvido para brillar otra vez:

Finalmente Walter le señala a Minnie, que lo estaba esperando por el sendero que iba hasta su casa allí en Toontown de la Disneylandia imaginaria de Walter Elias Disney.

-¡MINNIE!- grita Mickey y corre hacia ella.

* * *

Cuando Walter regresa a su mundo, nadie se imaginaba que había un personaje más en el reino imaginario.

Un personaje junto con sus amigos, que muchos no sabían todavía que había sido de él antes de tener su imperio.

Pero así como volvió a su mundo, también volvió la enfermedad, la vejez y todos los problemas que tenía encima.

Pero Walt estaba feliz, porque aún podía visitar la Disneylandia imaginaria y encontrar a Oswald allí.

Sentía que ya había cumplido con todo en su vida.

Así que ya podría marcharse en paz.

Si bien el mundo seguía igual, en un futuro, el conejo afortunado se uniría definitivamente con su hermano menor y todos sus amigos.

FIN


End file.
